


I Won't Be Denied By You

by Amelia_Fahrenheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Fahrenheit/pseuds/Amelia_Fahrenheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been stressed out and lonely lately, and he might need some company. Draco Malfoy suddenly shows up to fill in Harry's life again after one fateful day in the Three Broomsticks. Can he permanently fill the space? Will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malfoy Returns

I was walking down the street after having just left the Ministry. The paperwork that the aurors have to fill out after every mission is hell, seriously. I need something to drink. Might as well go down to the Three Broomsticks to grab a pint before I head home.

I found a good Apparition spot, then landed right in front of the entrance of the pub. I walked in and extended my greetings to Madam Rosmerta. Wonderful woman, she is, always kind and helpful. I took a booth in the back of the restaurant to give myself some space to think.

Madam Rosmerta bustles over to my table and asks, "What would you like, dear? You're looking a bit tense there, maybe some Firewhiskey would be the thing to help you relax, then?"

"That would be great, I'll take a pint." With my last word she bustles away again. I sat there thinking about my life choices so far, about Ron and Hermione, the War, the whole fiasco with Ginny... At least she's happy now, with Seamus. That reminds me.. Hermione has been taking me out a lot lately, so many gay bars in such a short time.

Don't forget the headlines when I came out.

The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Come-Out, Our Savior: The Shirtlifter?, From Birds to Blokes: Harry Potter's Love Interests. Then there was the vengeance interview that Ginny gave to Rita Skeeter.. I visibly shuddered.

I really need to find someone. I scanned the crowd in the pub, looking for someone to catch my eye. Hmm, that brunet in the corner with blue eyes looks pretty good. I scanned the room again, and the last person I expected to see walked in the door.

Malfoy. I hadn't seen him since the Battle of Hogwarts.. He looks pretty fit now, those broad, strong shoulders, that platinum blonde hair that shimmers even in the low lights of this tavern, those lustrous, sterling eyes, and that porcelain alabaster skin, I just want to run my hands all over him, feel the muscles rippling under my fingers, maybe leave a couple of marks, I wonder how they would stand out- NO, BAD HARRY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT YOUR EX-RIVAL LIKE THAT. I can't believe I'm getting hard by just looking at him... Does it really matter anymore? He's gorgeous, and I would like to get him in my bed, and see if we can go from there.

He turned those gorgeous eyes towards me, and from the moment he looked at me, I knew he was attracted. I quickly looked away, blushing. I covered my face. I am a grown man, so why am I blushing like a 14 year old girl? I was quickly saved from Malfoy's heated gaze as Madam Rosmerta came back with my drink. "Here you are, Harry, enjoy! Oh, and I think the Malfoy boy is interested in you. Maybe you should consider him." Madam Rosmerta winked at me and glanced in Malfoy's direction, then left to serve her other customers.

I took a swig of my drink then looked up to see Malfoy walking straight towards my booth. Shit, what does he want? Was my attraction that obvious? Merlin, help me...

Malfoy sat down across from me and stared me straight into my eyes. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

"You're looking well, considering all the hell you've been through."

"You're looking pretty well yourself, considering all the hell you've been through also."

He laughed, a rich, low sound that increased my attraction.

"Can I buy you a drink, Potter? You look like you might need another."

"Sure, it's been a long day at work, and I really need to relax."

"Doing the Auror thing, like everyone predicted?"

"Yeah, I still have that 'saving-people-complex' that Hermione told me I had since the Hogwarts years."

He laughs again, "A 'saving-people-complex'?"

I chuckle a bit, since it sounds ridiculous to me also. "Yeah, you know, the whole being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' thing would have done that to anyone."

"So, how's the love life going?"

"Still single, of course, you didn't read the papers? It was all over the Daily Prophet for a few weeks."

"I don't read that pile of rubbish, Potter, isn't that obvious?"

"You were really interested in it when we were in school."

"What?" A look of genuine surprise crossed his face. I think he now knows I've been watching him. Good job, Harry, Draco now knows you've been practically stalking him in our Hogwarts years.

I felt my face heat up, and I rubbed the side of my head in embarrassment. "Well, during 6th year...I kindastalkedyouandfollowedyouaroundbecauseIlikedyou."

"Can you repeat that, Potter, I don't speak gibberish."

"I used to follow you around and stalk you, sort of, because I liked you."

A wide grin split his face for a brief second before changing into the traditional Malfoy smirk. "Oh, really now? Do tell more about your compulsive interest in me during our school days."

"It was only because I thought you were up to something!"

"Or, because you wanted me to be up in your something," he smirked.

"It was nothing like that!" My face felt like it was on fire. He's baiting me just like the old days, damn him.

"Oh come now, Potter, it probably was something more than what you say, you're blushing redder than a strawberry."

"So what if it is? It's not a big deal," I bluffed, not wanting him to know that I still wanted him.

"It is if your schoolboy crush hasn't gone away."

I couldn't say anything, the words of my untruthful denial to head him off my trail lodged in my throat. How could he tell?

"If you're wondering how I could tell that your 'crush' hasn't gone away, Potter, you're not that hard to read. You're like a open book, really," he drawled, looking ever so smug with himself.

"And what if you're right? What will you do about it, Malfoy?" I challenged him, since I knew that denying it now would be suicide. He wouldn't be deterred from his potential gloating, most likely and I wanted to get what I wanted. It's about damn time I lived my life for myself.

"Well," he pondered, putting his hand to his chin, pretending to go into deep thought, "I might start a Potter pursuit. You aren't the scrawny, malnourished twat you used to be. You grew up nicely."

I started to bristle at his response to my challenge. At least he's not gloating. "A Potter pursuit," I question, laughing all the while.

"Yes. I will pursue and court you, and try to get you in my bed. Or yours, whichever you prefer, I don't care," he shrugs.

"So, does this mean we'll be going out on a date? I'm not that easy, Malfoy," I smirk, baiting him further.

He stares intently into my eyes for a moment, then grasps my chin with his elegantly long fingers and pulls my face over the table closer to him. "Of course we will, Harry. I will take on the perfect Malfoy gentleman role, and formally court you. I do love a good challenge," he drawls, with his stupid, sexy, perfect voice, his stupid, sexy, perfect, quicksilver eyes, and his stupid, sexy, perfect lips. I had just realized how close in proximity he was to me, lips almost touching, and I knew by the intense stare he was giving, he was deadly serious.

"So, I'll be picking you up Thursday from your place, make sure you're looking delectable. You better be ready for me, Harry." With that last word, Malfoy was up and heading out of the Broomsticks, walking with purpose, the sibilant hiss of my name from his lips still ringing in my ears. I never gave him my address...


	2. Harry's Anxiousness

I sat at my desk in the Auror Department on Thursday thinking about my date with Malfoy later that night. It was almost time for me to get off work, and I was really high strung. I don't even know when he's picking me up... I don't even know what to wear...

"Hey, mate, you look stressed, what's up?" Ron glanced over at me from his desk with a worried look on his face.

"Ron, don't get too angry, but, I'm going on a date with Draco Malfoy tonight." I tensed, waiting for his reaction.

"Really? I always thought you and Malfoy would look pretty good together. Malfoy never told me he swung that way though." Ron looked more surprised than angry. I thought Ron still hated Draco...

"I thought you still hated Malfoy?" I asked.

"He's still a snarky ferret, but he's not so bad once you talk to him, we go out for drinks sometimes. He works as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries with Hermione, you know. Anyways, Harry, how did you even meet up with him in the first place?" Ron asked while going back to filling out paperwork.

"A couple of days ago, I went to the Three Broomsticks to grab a pint after work, I sat down at a booth in the back. As soon as Madam Rosmerta gave me my drink, Malfoy came swaggering in right to my table and asked me out," I said, feeling exasperated at how quickly everything had happened. "I still need help with the whole 'getting ready' thing, Ron, you see how I dress on a regular basis."

"Sorry, mate, can't help you with that, but I can ask Hermione to help you when we get off work," Ron offered.

"That would be great, seeing as I would sure as hell have a hard time with dressing myself for a date," I joked. Ron laughed his loud, boisterous laugh and almost knocking over his soda. "Watch it!" I yelled.

"Ha ha, sorry, but you got that right, Harry, you're definitely gonna need Hermione's help. Seems to me like Malfoy would be a hard bloke to impress," Ron said, still laughing.

"It's not that funny, Ron," I said, getting embarrassed.

"What's so funny in here?" George said, peeking his head into Ron and I's shared office.

"Hey, George, Ron over here thinks its a riot that I can't dress myself for a date," I said, getting more embarrassed and frowning.

"A date?" George's left eyebrow raised with curiosity, "With who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Good choice, he's not a bad looking bloke nowadays." George grinned, "Hope your date goes well, and I brought Chinese for you two," he said, raising the bag from Royal China Restaurant down the street.

"Hell yeah, thanks, George!" Ron said with excitement, jumping up to take the bag from George, clapping him on the back.

"Ha, I thought, since it was almost time for you two to get off, I took it upon myself to get you some kind of reward for working hard. Or is it hardly working for you, Ron?" George laughed.

"Piss off," Ron laughed along with George. I started laughing along with them, since Weasley laughter is pretty contagious.

"Having fun in here, you three?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said, entering the office.

"Minister Shacklebolt!" Ron, George and I started in alarm.

"Hey, it's alright, I just came in to tell you two that you can get off early," Shacklebolt said, motioning to Ron and I before walking out.

"Now we can get Harry to Hermione to get him ready for his date with Malfoy tonight," Ron smirked while looking directly at me.

"Now I'm worried," I frowned.

"Well, I better get going and leave the design crew to it," George laughed, "See ya later, Harry, Ron," and walked out the door.

"Come on, mate, let's get you to Hermione," Ron said, "She'll be excited that you're finally going out with someone, and hopefully stop taking you to all those gay bars." We walked out of our office and over to the lifts. Ron hit the button for Hermione's department floor. "So, Harry, what do you think about Malfoy now?"

"Um, I guess the bloke's pretty attractive, he's kept his good looks since Hogwarts, that's for sure. He's still a bossy git though, just a little bit less than he was before."

"Did you like him before?"

"Maybe a little," I blushed, I knew I was turning red.

"So you're tellin' me that you used to have a crush on the infamous 'Ice Ferret of Slytherin'," Ron looked over in disbelief, "Shit, Harry, you sure knew how hide it well, cause I never knew. Hermione probably knew though, being such a brainiac like she was. And still is, now that I think about it." We got to the Department of Mysteries floor and Hermione rushed into the lift.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's the rush?" I looked at her, surprised.

"I just got off, one of my superiors let me go early, and I had a feeling something was up," Hermione said, looking dubiously and Ron and I, "So? What is it? You two don't just come down here to visit."

"Well, Harry here is going on a date with Malfoy tonight, and he has no idea what to wear," Ron clapped me on the back while bursting into laughter.

"Ron! Harry, ignore him. I'll help you get ready for tonight. Malfoy's jaw will drop when I'm done with you," Hermione grinned at me as she pushed the button to make the lift go to the main floor, "First, we might have to go shopping though. I'm pretty sure you don't have any clothes that are 'date material'." We walked out of the main doors of the Ministry from where we apparated to Diagon Alley.


	3. Preparations

When we touched down in the streets of Diagon Alley, I remembered how much I hated apparating. Feeling a bit nauseous and woozy, I stopped for a bit and waited for the feelings to pass.

“Hey, mate, seems like you’re still getting a bit dizzy from apparating after all these years,” Ron said with an amused look on his freckled face.

“Yeah, a tad," I said clutching my head, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over that.” I shot a withered look back at my best friend.

“Well, sorry Harry, but we need to get started on finding clothes for your date. The question is, where should we head first?” Hermione seized my arm and dragged me down the street with Ron in tow. We decided on heading into Madam Malkin’s for the robes, where the shop’s namesake greeted us cheerfully.

“Why hello there, what can I help you with today?” Madam Malkin bustled to the front of the store with magical tape measures and fabric scissors.

Ron stepped to the front. “Well, madam, our friend Harry here needs a robe for a date with someone special tonight,” he chirped, trying to contain his laughter.

“Oh, I think I have just the thing for you, Mr. Potter. Step into one of my changing rooms,” Madam Malkin said while hurrying away for fabrics.

_What have I gotten myself into? This is gonna go farther than I thought....._

I stepped into the curtained room and took off my coat to set it down to a nearby stool. Just as I had put it down, Madam Malkin pulled back the curtain.

“Stand on that stool there, I have to take your measurements,” she said. I stood on the stool and she set her floating measures to work. “What kind of robes would you like, dearie?”

“Oh, nothing too fancy,” I said, ”Just something to impress my date with.” Hermione popped her head in to check on me.

“Oh, Madam Malkin?”

“Yes, Ms. Granger?”

“Would you pick out a fabric for his robe that is dark, but also brings out his eyes?”

“Yes, of course, dear, that’s just what I was thinking,” Madam Malkin said, levitating some various colored and textured fabrics. “Ah ha! This will do nicely. Mr. Potter, you can step down and go wait with your friends, it will only take me a moment to finish your robe.” I stepped down, careful not to fall, and put on my jacket while returning to my friends.  
“Oh, Harry, you’re gonna charm the pants off Malfoy when I’m done with you,” Hermione said, squeezing your arm.

“Mr. Potter! I’ve finished your robes,” Madam Malkin chimed, “That’ll be 11 galleons, please.” I handed her the money and took my finished robe. “Come back anytime!” We pushed back out into the almost always busy street of Diagon Alley and rushed off to our next location, Twillfit and Tattings.

Later, we stopped at Florean Fortescue’s with my arms full off bags of clothes. Hermione had decided not only to get clothes for my date, but for at least half of a new wardrobe. I sighed as we sat down at a table outside of the shop.

“Are we done yet,” Ron whined,” It feels like we’ve been shopping for hours! I don’t think Harry could carry any more bags!”

“Yes, Ron, we’re done with that part, but I still need to go over to Flourish and Blotts to find some spells to fix Harry’s hair,” Hermione sighed,”Then, Harry and I will head over to his place to get ready, is that alright with you, Harry?”

“Yeah, Hermione, I really appreciate you and Ron’s help for this, I would have been so lost without you guys.” I smiled at my two long-time best friends.

“Of course, mate, that’s what friends are for, right?” Ron put his arm around my shoulder and grinned.

“Yeah, Harry, we had fun helping you with this,” Hermione smiled, ”I’ll just be off now, wait here until I get back, alright?”

“Yeah, of course, see you later,” I chimed as Hermione strolled off to find the bookstore. “Hey, Ron, let’s get some ice cream while we wait, yeah?”

“Yeah, mate, I need something to help me out after all this madness today.” We laughed as we walked in to order.

When we sat back outside, Ron and I talked details for my date. “What time is Malfoy coming to pick you up, mate?” I leaned back in my chair and thought.

I don’t really know, do I? All Draco said was that he was coming to get me, nothing about where we’re going, or when he’s coming to get me, or what we’re doing.....

“Now that I think about it, I don’t really know, Ron,” I frowned, “All he said was that he’s coming to get me from my place.”

“Well, mate, so we have pretty much no idea what to do, do we?”

“Yeah, I guess Hermione and I will just head over to my flat after we’re done, and get ready.” With that, Hermione returned with a bag from the store.  
“Alright, Harry, I’ve picked up a book on hair spells, and we can get going, alright?”

“Yeah, alright. See you tomorrow at work, Ron, yeah?” I looked toward him.

“Alright, mate, good luck then, see you two later.” Ron apparated away with a resonating crack.

“Ready, Harry? Let’s side-along,” Hermione said grabbing my arm. I nodded and we were off.

We landed in front 12 Grimmauld Place, where I’ve been living since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and I set my numerous bags down after I opened the door.

“Harry, we still need to do something about this dreary place, but that will come later,” Hermione frowned, then rushed up to my room. “Come on, Harry! Let’s get started!” Hermione took the clothes out of their respective bags and laid them on the bed. She pulled up the black robe from Madam Malkin’s with some black, smooth slacks and a blue dress shirt, shoved them into my hands and pushed me into the bathroom. “Get changed!”

“Alright, alright,” I sighed.

_I didn’t think she was so serious about this, this must be a girl thing....._

I stepped out of the bathroom with the clothes on, surprisingly, the robes were soft, the slacks felt like silk and they hugged me in all the right places, and the shirt felt like satin.

“No, no, no, something’s not right. Try this shirt instead.” She handed me a purple shirt and shoved me back into the bathroom.

“Ouch, Hermione, must you be so rough?”

“Yes, Harry, it’s for your own good. We don’t know when Draco’s coming, so I’d like to have you ready as soon as possible,” Hermione chimed. I could hear the smile in her voice, I knew she was enjoying this. I stepped back out for Hermione to appraise her choices.

“No, that’s not it either! Oh, try this one.” She gave me a green collared shirt and pushed me in once again. I stepped back out for Hermione to give her opinion. “The color is great, but that shirt just doesn’t work. Oh, I know! Try this sweater!” She handed me a emerald cashmere sweater, the color seemed to match my eyes. I hurried to put on the sweater and stepped out, hoping this would be the last time I’d have to change. “That’s perfect! Oh, Harry, you look great! Now we just need to take care of your hair. Stand in front of that mirror.”

I moved towards it, and watched as how Hermione pulled out the book she’d found earlier, and flipped though the pages and stopped when she seemed to find the perfect spell. I was a bit worried about how I’d turn out, but I’m putting my utmost trust in her for this.

She stood in front of me and waved her wand around my head. I felt a tingle run across my scalp and saw a purple glow around my head as my hair seemed to tame itself. I watched as my hair changed from a ‘just got out of bed’ look to a slightly messy ‘just got shagged’ look. Hermione moved out of the way so I could see the full effect. “Oh, that’s perfect! You look dashing, Harry. If you swung my way, I’d date you,” She laughed and smiled.

_I had to admit, Hermione did a great job, and I looked pretty good._

“Wow, thanks a lot, Hermione, I could have never done this on my own. I do look pretty nice, if I do say so myself,” I grinned at her.

“You’ll turn some heads tonight, Harry, and it’s no problem at all,” Hermione walked up to me and hugged me tightly, “I have to leave now, but good luck, hopefully, Malfoy won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” We walked back to my living room and I waved at her as she apparated out.

_I hope Hermione’s right....._

I decided to go to the kitchen and make some tea. After I fnished my brew, I sat down and turned on the telly and waited for Malfoy to arrive.


End file.
